El mensaje en la botella
by Marian Nightroad
Summary: En aquel pueblo costero se contaban muchas historias, entre ellas, el extraño ritual del mensaje en la botella, que consistía en escribir su deseo más grande en un trozo de papel, atarlo con hilo y lanzarlo al océano dentro de una botella de vidrio para que fuera concedido. Levi no creía en la magia, pero ya no tenía nada que perder.


Esta historia es un regalo para Izuspp por su cumpleaños. Izu: Espero que te guste, terminé el AU de playa que me pediste justo a tiempo.

Espero que la disfruten y ojalá se animen a comentar.

* * *

 **El mensaje en la botella**

Luego de que los titanes fuera de los muros fueran derrotados, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de algunas personas decidieran mudarse cerca del fascinante espectáculo que era el océano. Al principio, se les había llamado locos, incluso se les advertía que sus vidas correrían peligro, sin embargo, era más el encanto de aquel imponente cuerpo de agua que poco a poco cautivó a cientos de personas, que terminaron por formar pequeños asentamientos cercanos a la playa.

Un par de años después de aquella gloriosa llegada al océano por parte de algunos miembros de la, casi extinta, legión de reconocimiento y pese al pesimismo de un sin numero de personas, la vida en la playa se volvió tan popular que no tardaron en aparecer algunos hostales para recibir a los visitantes. Y, mientras más personas llegaban a vivir cerca de la costa, varias leyendas locales comenzaron a esparcirse de boca en boca.

Una de ellas, quizás la más popular, era la del _soldado fantasma_ que aparecía en la playa en las noches más iluminadas. Las historias en torno a la oscura silueta, que flotaba sobre la arena portando la conocida capa verde de la legión, eran vastas y variadas. Algunos decían que se trataba del espíritu de uno de los muchos soldados que habían muerto en la lucha contra los titanes, que no había logrado encontrar la paz; otros, que se trataba de un soldado enamorado que vagaba con la esperanza de reencontrarse con su prometida; otros tantos, que se trataba de un hombre que había sido convertido en titán y se hallaba en busca de venganza. Pero, si en algo coincidían todos, era en el resto de la historia: cada cierto tiempo, la noche en que la luna se encontraba más grande y brillante en el firmamento, aquel fantasma vagaba por la orilla de la playa y, entrada la madrugada, se detenía en algún punto diferente cada vez. Algunos aseguraban haber escuchado sus lamentos, pero la verdad era que nadie había tenido el valor suficiente para acercarse y cada vez eran más los que evitaban salir de casa en la llamada _noche del soldado._

Incontables eran ya las historias que habían nacido en ese tiempo, sin embargo, ninguna estaba siquiera cerca de la realidad; aunque tampoco eran del todo falsas porque, para empezar, Levi se consideraba a sí mismo un fantasma a pesar de que su corazón no había dejado de latir.

Lo cierto era que Levi llevaba ya algunos meses repitiendo un extraño _ritual_ que, por irónico que pareciese, había escuchado en una taberna en ese mismo pueblo costero. Fue una de las muchas noches que pasó tratando de ahogar sus penas en alcohol cuando escuchó a un hombre contarle a otro que su hija se había curado de una misteriosa enfermedad gracias a aquel ritual, que consistía en escribir su deseo más grande en un trozo de papel, atarlo con hilo y lanzarlo al océano dentro de una botella de vidrio para que fuera concedido.

Al principio le había parecido bastante simple e infantil, pero su opinión cambió tras escuchar el resto, pues había otros requisitos que debía cumplirse, como beber todo el contenido de la botella antes de escribir el mensaje o el hecho de que el deseo debía ser escrito la misma noche en que sería lanzado; de modo que había que caminar por la playa durante la noche, cuando el reflejo de la luna en el agua asemejara un puente entre el océano y el cielo nocturno, hasta que la luna alcanzara su punto más alto, entonces había que detenerse y lanzar la botella al océano tan fuerte como fuera posible. Todo mientras se estaba ebrio. Claro que, si aquello no era ya lo suficientemente complicado, también había que ser cuidadoso de borrar todas las huellas con el fin de ocultar su paso por el lugar del resto del mundo.

Así, lo que le había parecido un juego de niños, pronto terminó por colarse en su mente a todas horas, durante los entrenamientos, durante los descansos, en medio de la cena o cuando estaba en la cama sin conciliar el sueño; todo el tiempo, a cualquier hora, el ritual, que había quedado grabado en su memoria, se colaba en sus pensamientos como si se tratara de algo que se estaba olvidando de llevar a cabo. Y era que, aunque no lo pusiera en palabras, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad sí tenía un deseo oculto; un deseo tan grande, que llenaba su corazón de desdicha y esperanza a partes iguales.

Fue de ese modo que Levi, cansado de resistirse a los impulsos que le invadían, decidió que, tan solo por una vez, se permitiría creer en algo tan absurdo como la magia. Pocos días después, se encontró realizando el exótico ritual por primera vez, seguro de que no funcionaría pero consciente de que ya no le quedaba nada que perder. Con algo más de un litro de ron nublando su juicio y una botella cerrada por al menos cuatro nudos ciegos, comenzó la que sería la primera de varias salidas nocturnas...

Seis o siete meses después de aquella primera noche, Levi se encontraba de nuevo en la misma oscura habitación de la misma posada cerca de la playa. En el escritorio descansaba una botella de licor, ya bastante próxima a terminarse, junto a un par de hojas de pergamino y una pluma que hacía poco había pasado a ser de su propiedad, la misma que perteneciera al anterior comandante de la legión, Erwin Smith. Quizás era debido al alcohol que comenzaba a hacer su efecto, pero apenas tomó la pluma entre sus dedos, tras haber bebido los últimos sorbos de la botella, un agradable calor se extendió por su piel, recordándole a la vieja sensación de las toscas manos del comandante rozando las suyas.

En ese momento, cuando más recordaba y extrañaba a Erwin, era cuando sus barreras se disolvían y las palabras brotaban desde lo más profundo de su corazón hasta el papel, escribiendo en una frase corta pero precisa su deseo más grande:

 _Quiero ver a Erwin por última vez._

No había nada más que decir. Su deseo más grande era, a su vez, una súplica desesperada por tener un último instante con el que fuera el hombre más importante de su vida; aquel que le había dado todo cuanto pudo mientras estuvieron juntos. No hacía falta decir que no deseaba devolverle la vida, no cuando él mismo había sido quien decidiera negarle ese tormento; tampoco deseaba una última noche de pasión, no tenía intereses tan banales; lo que él deseaba, lo que su corazón anhelaba con tanta fuerza, era poder ver de nuevo esos ojos que se habían convertido en sinónimo de esperanza para él. Esos ojos que podrían devolverle la fe que había perdido. Y la sonrisa que le recordaba que, al final, todo, absolutamente todo, saldría bien.

Menos de una hora después, se encontraba caminando pesadamente por la orilla de la playa, botella en mano, mientras procuraba pisar tan cerca del agua como fuera posible, de modo que sus huellas fueran borradas por las olas de forma casi instantánea. Caminó sin parar durante largo rato, recordando los viejos tiempos en compañía del rubio y reviviendo una y otra vez el momento de su muerte, como si su mente buscara recrearla hasta que aquello tuviera un desenlace diferente. Como si eso importara.

Para cuando la luna finalmente alcanzó su punto más alto, Levi se detuvo. El silencio del lugar era roto por la fuerza con que las olas rompían contra los acantilados más cercanos y el sutil movimiento del agua resultaba, en cierto modo, hechizante. Levi tuvo que admitir que esas caminatas nocturnas siempre resultaban reconfortantes, tranquilizadoras; aunque solo fuera por un momento, siempre lograban distraerlo del profundo dolor del cual no deseaba liberarse; sin embargo, todo terminaría esa misma noche.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, sintiendo el ardor propio del llanto aunque sabía que ya no le quedaban más lágrimas por derramar, y, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, lanzó la botella al mar junto con lo poco que le quedaba de esperanza. Entonces, se dejó caer de rodillas en la arena mientras seguía la botella con la mirada hasta perderla de vista.

Esperó por más tiempo del que pudo contar, sin embargo, al igual que todas las otras noches, nada ocurrió. Levi era consciente de lo absurdo de la situación, él mismo estaba seguro de que, de enterarse, el propio Erwin se reiría de lo que estaba haciendo; pero había elegido aferrarse a ese ritual insensato para huir de la desesperación y ahora tenía que afrontar la realidad.

Con un nudo en la garganta acompañado de un profundo ardor en el pecho, se puso de pie y caminó hacia el agua, deseando que, si el océano no podía cumplir su deseo de traerle a Erwin de vuelta, quizás podría llevarlo a él hasta Erwin. Sí, aun tenía una promesa que cumplir y no pensaba morir hasta verla realizada, pero quizás si se acercaba lo suficiente a la muerte, esta le dejaría ver aquellos ojos que tanto ansiaba.

El frío del agua no tardó en calarle hasta los huesos; la sensación de las fuertes olas, arrastrándolo cada vez más lejos de la orilla, era imposible de ignorar; su cabello, tan empapado como su ropa, se pegaba a su rostro impidiéndole abrir los ojos por completo. No tardó en ser derribado por las olas, sin embargo, el ardor en sus pulmones al llenarse de agua, sumado al resto de adversidades que estaba atravesando, resultaba reconfortante.

Entonces, una inefable sensación se apoderó de él cuando, no supo si desde el fondo del océano o desde lo alto del firmamento, aparecieron ante él esos ojos que por mucho tiempo había extrañado. El azul del cielo despejado le atravesaba hasta el alma, y aunque no podía decir con certeza si se encontraba dentro o fuera del agua, si seguía con vida o había muerto, Levi sonrió.

No había nada que decir, ni dramáticos reproches por haberlo dejado solo ni absurdos pensamientos románticos para recordarle que le amaba tanto o más que siempre; en silencio, siendo cobijados por la inmensidad del océano y el infinito universo, ambos hombres se miraron a los ojos por lo que bien pudo haber sido una eternidad.

De más estaba decir que la presencia de Erwin se sentía tan real, que sus manos se entrelazaron con una suavidad casi mística, mientras que sus cuerpos se unían el uno al otro hasta encajar a la perfección. Una cálida sonrisa y un etéreo roce de labios bastaron para terminar con aquel íntimo momento de la mejor forma posible.

Para cuando Levi abrió los ojos otra vez, se encontraba recostado a la orilla de la playa. Su ropa se encontraba tan seca, tan llena de arena, que le llevó a preguntarse si acaso la noche anterior había sido un sueño producto del alcohol en su sangre. Con pereza, algo agobiado ante esa idea, se levantó para estirarse un poco antes de regresar al cuartel; sin embargo, flotando en el mar, a no más de un metro de la orilla, Levi alcanzó a divisar una botella de vidrio flotando lentamente.

Por un momento se decepcionó al pensar que se trataba de su deseo, que no había alcanzado a irse más lejos, así que no dudó en ir a tomarla de vuelta; mas su sorpresa fue grande al notar que el pergamino en su interior lucía mucho más desgastado que el que él había usado esa noche. Algo en su interior le gritaba que se apresurara a sacarlo y así lo hizo, mirando hacia el horizonte en cuanto terminó de leer la pequeña nota.

Esa fue la última vez que estuvo en la playa, y aunque nunca le contó a nadie lo que había pasado aquella noche, lo cierto era que, a partir de ese día, todos habían notado un cambio en el capitán. No era su humor o su forma de ser, ni siquiera se había vuelto menos frío; era algo más, algo a su alrededor, algo interno; como si una reconfortante sensación de tranquilidad les invadiera tan solo con su presencia.

Él mismo se sentía tranquilo, aunque aún había veces en que las circunstancias lo rebasaban. Para esos momentos de debilidad, Levi tenía un secreto, un trozo de pergamino desgastado que guardaba en su habitación, a un lado de la corbata de bolo que Erwin solía usar durante su tiempo como comandante. El mensaje en la botella que le había devuelto el océano, apenas seis palabras que bastaban para devolverle la esperanza:

 _Siempre confiaré en ti, Levi.  
_ _Erwin._


End file.
